


[Moodboard] Flesh

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Moodboard Fem!SnowBaz [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Explicit Language, F/F, FemSnowBaz, Mild Blood, Rule 63, Song Lyrics, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Werewolf Simon Snow, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ fem Simon and fem Baz.(Explicit for song lyrics)A moodboard with song lyrics from ”Flesh”, Simon Curtis.COC 2020 Day 24, DEC 18: Song.FemSnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Moodboard Fem!SnowBaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061996
Kudos: 6
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	[Moodboard] Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyofthefl0wers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/gifts).



> **Chellie  
>  , this moodboard was inspired by your amazing playlist. 💙💙💙  
>   
>  **[Leather and Mesh](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7fh7IsxBu8o7u7C58Wmtxg?si=q0Poyq6LQ0axQWdlsbYeWg)**. (Spotify)**
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****

* * *

**FemSnowBaz Werewolf Vampire AU**

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_

_Like it rough, rough, rough_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

**”Flesh” by Simon Curtis.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
